Winter
by Iin S
Summary: Sedikit dorongan lagi, maka kau akan melupakan rasa sakitmu ini selamanya./ Kau mendengarku, 'kan, Temari? Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Temari! Bahkan … aku rela meninggalkan dunia ini untukmu …/1 tahun di FFn! yay!


Benda-benda menyerupai kapas putih itu terjatuh dengan sangat perlahan; membawakan hawa dingin bagi tiap insan yang menyentuhnya.

Jumlahnya 'tak terhingga. Putih—suci nan bersih. Benda putih itu sangat sensitif; salju. Singkatnya, itulah nama benda putih nan bersih itu.

Terdapat jejak sunyi yang tercetak pada permukaan salju. Jejak kaki seseorang yang kini tengah menengadahkan kepalanya.

Ya, pemuda itu. Pemuda tegap dengan kunciran rambutnya yang khas—hingga terlihat seperti nanas. Ia menatap langit itu dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan tiada semangat hidup dalam diri pemilik mata itu.

Salju-salju itu berjatuhan di wajahnya. 'Tak ia indahkan. Seakan syaraf-syaraf perasa di wajahnya tidak berfungsi. Ia seakan 'tak merasakan hawa dingin itu.

Pemuda jakung itu bernama Shikamaru Nara. Jaket _jonin_nya telah ia tanggalkan saat ini. Ia hanya mengenakan jaket biasa. Bisa membayangkan jaket yang dikenakan Kiba Inuzuka? Ya, seperti itu. Namun dengan panjang selutut dengan kain yang berwarna hijau. Ia menggunakan celana dengan model yang sehari-hari ia kenakan—seperti biasa. Dari pergelangan tangannya hingga jemari, ia lapisi dengan sarung tangan.

"Hhh …" hembusan napas panjang dari pemuda itu terlihat berwarna putih. Perlahan, wajahnya mulai tertunduk. Ia memposisikan telapak tangan kanannya yang menengadah—menatap langit yang menjatuhkan butiran salju itu.

**Tik …**

**Ssh …**

**Tes …**

**Ssh …**

**Tik …**

**Ssh …**

Salju-salju kian berjatuhan lalu mencair pada telapak tangannya—yang dilapisi sarung tangan—dengan cepat.

Lelaki dengan gelar _jonin_ ini 'tak pernah menyangka. Seseorang yang ia sayangi, seseorang yang ia lindungi, seseorang yang ia kasihi, seseorang yang ia—cintai; kekasihnya, Temari. Telah meregang nyawa dikarenakan benda putih nan rapuh ini. Dikarenakan salju ini.

"Temari … kau tau? Dalam hidupku, kau lah gadis yang paling merepotkanku. Saat itu … saat aku melawanmu di ujian kenaikan tingkat menjadi _chunin_… itu pertama kalinya aku menyerah dalam pertarungan—dengan alasan yang merepotkan tentunya," tutur Shikamaru bermonolog.

Kini, ia berada di gerbang perbatasan Konoha. Menatap jauh ke luar gerbang itu—dengan tatapan tajam namun sendu.

Seandainya boleh … seandainya boleh ia keluar dari Konoha lalu menuju sebuah gua yang ia buat dengan ledakan saat musim salju lalu—tempatnya berteduh bersama Temari, tempat di mana sang maut merenggut yawa gadis pirang berkuncir empat.

"Tck! _Kuso_! Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa merelakanmu, hah?" umpatnya sembari mengacak kasar dan meremas rambutnya dengan gemas.

Kini rambutnya berantakan. Beberapa helai rambutnya—yang tadi dikuncir rapi—keluar dari kuncirannya.

Tampilannya terkesan acak-acakan. Kacau. Menggambarkan perasaan dan pikirannya saat ini.

Menarik napas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya. Merasa beban pikirannya—sedikit—berkurang, ia menutup kedua mata guna menenangkan pikirannya.

Kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan; memutar langkah, lalu membuka mata.

Ia menguatkan hatinya untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan gerbang Konoha. Dan, berusaha untuk meninggalkan masa lalunya.

"Andai saja, saat itu. Saat kau kedinginan. Aku bisa membuatmumu lebih hangat dengan cara apapun—walau itu merepotkan. Pasti … pasti aku akan melakukannya, untukmu, Temari."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Naruto Fanfiction.**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Title: Winter.**_

_**Written by: Iin cka you-nii.**_

_**Warning[s]: Diksi-abal-banget, 3**__**rd**__** POV, ShikaTema, chara death, setting canon, and many more …**_

_**For my first anniversary at FFn! Yay!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback …**_

_**.**_

Langit biru nan luas dengan awan-awan putih yang merangkak mengikuti seretan angin menjadi objek penglihatan pemuda jenius yang satu ini. Tubuhnya terbaring di atas permadani hijau yang menyejukkan penikmatnya. Angin sepoi mengecup tiap senti daerah yang dilewatinya; membuat pemuda malas itu merasa nyaman pada posisinya.

Kantuk mulai menggerayangi Shikamaru—nama pemuda itu. Saat ini, tangan kirinya ia lipat di belakang kepala; menjadi bantalan, tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas perut yang kini terlapisi jaket _jonin_ berwarna hijau, kaki kanannya ia tekuk di bagian lutut hingga alas kakinya menyentuh rerumputan bagai permadani itu, sedangkan kaki kirinya ia luruskan.

Sebuah posisi yang santai, eh?

Mengangkat tangan kanan, lalu membawanya ke depan bibir dengan perlahan.

"Whoaaahm …" ia menguap.

Tangannya kini terarah pada sudut matanya, lalu menyeka air mata yang terbentuk ketika ia menguap tadi.

_**Tik …**_

Sesuatu yang basah nan dingin menyentuh kening Shikamaru. Tangan kanannya kembali tergerak. Namun, kini menyentuh keningnya.

"Huh? Salju?" gumam Shikamaru heran.

Rasa kantuknya mungkin telah menghilang entah ke mana, dan kini digantikan oleh rasa penasarannya dengan benda dingin nan bersih itu.

'_Salju? Konoha?' _pikir Shikamaru bertanya-tanya.

Ia merasa ada yang janggal tentang salju yang berjatuhan di Konoha. Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru merasakan salju yang menghujani Konoha.

Saat ini adalah masa kepemimpinan Kakashi. Ia bertugas untuk menggantikan Danzou dalam tugasnya—memimpin Konoha.

Semakin lama, salju yang berjatuhan kian deras. Dengan inisiatif melindungi diri, Shikamaru bangkit lalu berjalan kecil menuju rumahnya.

Sesekali ia menguap bosan. Melihat sekeliling dan mendapati beberapa warga berlari terbirit-birit menghindari salju. Mereka menganggap salju yang kini berjatuhan adalah serangan musuh dari luar Konoha.

'_Musuh yang menyerang Konoha menggunakan salju? Mencolok sekali,'_ pikir Shikamaru.

Ia tahu, tidak mungkin musuh akan menyerang Konoha menggunakan salju. Sehingga, ia tidak repot-repot untuk panik.

"Shikaaa!" suara seorang gadis yang meneriakkan namanya membuat Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kebetulan sekali, ya, Shikamaru. Kakashi_-sensei_ memanggilmu untuk memberikan sebuah misi," kata sang gadis berambut _pink_, "dan, Naruto sudah menunggumu di sana bersama Sai!"

'_Misi? Jangan katakan misi untuk menyelidiki tujuan datangnya 'salju' yang dicurigai penyerangan Negara lain,'_ runtuk Shikamaru dalam pikirannya.

"Misi apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Wajah Sakura—gadis berambut _pink_ itu berubah menjadi muram. Sedikit semburat merah juga menghiasi pipinya, "Mencari Sasuke_-kun_. Kuharap, dia benar-benar pulang sekarang—maksudku, tanpa perlawanan. Kau tau 'kan? Aku—"

"Mencintai Sasuke? Ya, kurasa semua orang sudah tau tentang hal itu," sahut Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Mmm …" Sakura mengangguk kecil, lalu tersenyum. "Ayo! Kakashi_-sensei_ sudah terlalu lama menunggu kita."

Sakura membalikkan langkahnya menuju istana _Hokage_. Shikamaru dengan malas mengikuti arah langkah milik Sakura.

"Ah, iya!" seakan baru teringat sesuatu, Sakura berbalik untuk menghadap Shikamaru. "Temari dan Gaara juga datang lho!"

Mata Shikamaru yang tadinya menyipit karena kantuk, kini terbuka lebar saat mendengar nama Temari.

_**Pats!**_

Kontan saja, wajahnya menampakkan sedikit semburat merah.

"Oh … baguslah," respon Shikamaru terkesan datar.

"Ehehe … bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua? Kudengar, kalian sudah jadian, ya?" nada jahil terdengar dari perkataan Sakura.

"Hm …" Shikamaru mengangguk kecil—bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Sudah sampai! Ayo!" Sakura membuka pintu menuju Kantor Kakashi.

Shikamaru menguap lagi sebelum memasuki kantor _Hokage_. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk—terlihat pemuda bermasker dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas pada meja mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Hai, Shikamaru," sapa Kakashi.

"Aaa~h! Apakah kita harus menunggu ninja dari Suna? Huwaa! Lama sekali!" keluh Naruto.

"Ahaha …" Sai tertawa garing mendapati sikap teman satu timnya itu.

"Kenapa harus dengan Temari dan Gaara, sih? 'Kan bisa Hinata dan Neji. Aku rindu Hinata~!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Naruto!"

_**Bletak!**_

Suara jitakan dari Sakura mengiringi bentakkannya.

"Kau 'kan masih bisa bertemu Hinata di luar misi! Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia hanya bisa bertemu Temari saat ini, 'kan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Benar juga, ya," gumam Naruto sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Nah, anak-anak. Misi kalian adalah, membawa pulang Sasuke. Kalian akan dibantu oleh Temari dan Gaara dari Suna. Kankuro tidak bisa datang karena mendapatkan misi lain. Mengerti?" Kakashi membuka pembicaraan serius.

"_Hai_!" sahut mereka berempat kompak.

"Baiklah! Namun, karena cuaca sedang menurunkan salju, ada baiknya kalian pulang dan mengambil mantel dulu. Yah, sekalian menunggu ninja dari Suna," kata Kakashi sembari melirik kecil ke arah jendela.

"_Hai_!" mereka berempat mengangguk, lalu pergi menuju rumah masing-masing.

+_Winter_+

Gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan kuncir empatnya yang khas, kini tengah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sang adik yang kini tengah bersiap-siap melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Konoha, menghampirinya dengan raut cemas. Sudah sejak mereka berangkat dari Suna, sang kakak terbatuk-batuk keras menandakan kondisinya 'tak sehat.

"Apakah Kakak yakin akan datang ke Konoha dengan kondisi seperti ini?" pemuda berambut merah dengan tatapan yang tajam mencemaskan kondisi kakaknya.

"Tentu saja, Gaara. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kedatangan kita. Lagipula, kita sudah setengah jalan," bujukan kembali Temari—nama perempuan itu—layangkan kepada adiknya yang terus mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kalau Kakak sudah merasa 'tak sanggup lagi, katakan saya padaku." Gaara menampirkan selempang pada pundaknya. Membuat guci berisi pasir itu tersampir di punggungnya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Temari lemah. "Yuk, kita berangkat."

Anggukan kecil mewakili jawaban dari Gaara. Dengan lemah, Temari bangkit lalu meletakkan kipas raksasanya pada punggungnya.

Langkah demi langkah mulai mereka tapaki. Gaara berjalan di belakang Temari. Mengawasi sang kakak agar tidak ambruk. Sesekali, Temari terbatuk kecil. Membuat Gaara harus memperhatikan sang kakak.

Beberapa meter sebelum sampai di Konoha, salju-salju mulai turun. Meningkatkan kemungkinan terburuk pada kondisi Temari. Ia menggigil kedinginan, lalu bersin beberapa kali.

Kini, Gaara tengah berdiri di samping Temari. Menjaga kakaknya yang kondisinya kian memburuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja, ya?" bujuk Gaara. Kali ini, ia menggunakan nada yang lembut.

Gelengan tertahan, lalu menyahut, "Tidak. Kita sudah mau sampai. Bukankah kalau kita pulang, sama saja dengan kita memperburuk kondisiku untuk hal yang—hachi!"

Gaara dengan sigap memegang kedua pundak kakaknya, "Yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya flu. Mungkin, karena kita biasa di tempat yang panas dan berpindah tempat ke tempat yang suhunya lebih rendah membuat kondisi kita _drop_. Yah, itu yang aku pelajari di perpustakaan Suna," ungkap Temari dengan lancar.

Gaara berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap Temari, "Sampai di Konoha, kita istirahat dua hari dulu."

"Baiklah," sahut Temari menyerah.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Konoha dengan hening.

+_Winter_+

Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sai sudah lengkap dengan pakaian musim dinginnya. Salju turun kian deras, membuat Shikamaru mendesah khawatir.

Pikirannya kalut dan gelisah. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, membuyarkan khayalan Shikamaru akan sesuatu yang buruk itu.

"Masuk!" suara berat Kakashi memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

_**Cklek …**_

Rambut merah menyembul dari balik pintu kayu itu. Diikuti dengan derap langkah sang pemilik rambut. Selang beberapa detik, perempuan berambut pirang menyusul kedatangan pemuda berambut merah.

Wajah sang perempuan sangat pucat. Membuat Shikamaru terkesiap.

'_Ternyata ini firasat burukku,_' terka Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

"Tuan _Hokage_, saya minta untuk pengunduran misi selama dua hari," pinta Shikamaru saat melihat kondisi Temari.

Gaara menatap Shikamaru datar.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Kakashi menuntut alasan Shikamaru.

"Kakakku sakit," Gaara berucap, "jadi, ia harus beristirahat."

"Hm …" berpikir sejenak, lalu Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya, saya berikan."

Temari tersenyum lemah, Shikamaru menghela napas lega.

"Terima kasih atas kebijakannya," Temari menunduk kecil.

"Hanya dua hari saja—dari sekarang," Kakashi menegaskan, "sebagai ninja, kalian harus selalu siap dalam kondisi apapun."

"_Hai_," mereka semua menyahut kecuali Gaara.

"Haaaaaah! Misi ditunda?" keluh Naruto—akhirnya.

"Lihat sisi positifnya," Sakura menyikut lengan Naruto.

"Itu berarti, kau masih bisa memakan ramen dan bersantai-santai, 'kan?" Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Benar juga … tapi, aku ingin latihan!" geram Naruto.

"Kau masih bisa latihan dengan Yamato_-sensei_, 'kan?" ujar Sakura memberi solusi.

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian saja," Naruto mengangguk pasrah.

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari yang terasa dingin.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke penginapanmu dengan Gaara," Shikamaru menarik Temari menuju pintu, diikuti dengan Gaara. "Aku pergi dulu, _ja_!"

+_Winter_+

Rumah kecil dengan dua kamar berlantai kayu menemui pemilik barunya. Seorang ninja manis dan _Kazekage_ yang dingin. Merekalah kedua pemilik baru rumah itu—untuk sementara waktu—yang datang berkunjung.

"Ini rumahnya. Kalian suka? Maaf kecil," Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Aku suka. Kurasa, Gaara juga suka. Benar, 'kan?" Temari menoleh pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa banyak bicara.

Suasana menjadi canggung dan hening.

"Ah, aku segera ke dalam saja. Suhu di sini dingin. Ayo, Gaa—uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Temari terbatuk-batuk—membuat Gaara dan Shikamaru bergerak dengan pikiran khawatir.

"Kakakmu benar, Gaara. Kau ajak ia ke kamar, sedangkan aku akan membuatkannya teh hangat," pikiran jenius Shikamaru mulai bekerja.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Gaara segera membantu Temari masuk ke rumah barunya, lalu menuju kamar. Sedangkan, Shikamaru berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan kekasihnya teh hangat.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Shikamaru datang dari dapur menuju kamar dengan baki berisi teh hangat untuk Temari.

Terlihat wajah Temari yang pucat dan selimut hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga leher. Gaara di samping Temari tengah melihat-lihat data tentang Sasuke untuk mempersiapkan rencana yang matang.

"Ini, aku bawakan tehnya," Shikamaru mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur Temari sembari menyodorkan baki berisi teh hangat.

Tersenyum lemah, Temari menyahut, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Shikamaru."

Melihat gigi Temari yang saling beradu dan bibirnya yang pucat karena kedinginan, membuat Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menyentuh tangan kanan milik Temari yang tidak ditutupi oleh selimut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah perempuan itu selalu merepotkan?" hibur Shikamaru.

"Kau ini, tidak pernah berubah, ya, Shikamaru," gumam Temari diiringi tawa kecil dari celah bibir pucatnya.

Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan semburat merah menghuni pipinya. Temari terlihat sangat manis saat tertawa, itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Shikamaru. Kurasa, aku bisa mengurus kakakku sendiri sekarang," suara dingin nan menusuk itu mengagetkan Shikamaru.

Temari melihat adik kecilnya yang kembali memasukan data Sasuke ke tas, tersenyum kecil.

"Kau boleh beristirahat di rumahmu, Shika. Aku yakin, Gaara bisa menjagaku dengan baik. Ya, 'kan?" Temari menuntut jawaban dari sang adik.

"Hm," sahut Gaara pendek.

"Baiklah. Semoga cepat sembuh, ya," lambaian tangan kanan Shikamaru menandakan ia akan segera pergi.

Tapakan kaki Shikamaru terdengar menjauh, lalu berakhir dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

+_Winter_+

_**Tomorrow-Konoha-09:48 a.m.**_

Salju turun lebih lebat dari yang kemarin. Membuat beberapa kegiatan sehari-hari warga Konoha terhambat. Namun, tidak untuk Shikamaru yang kini berjalan menuju rumah tempat Gaara dan Temari menginap.

"Fuh! Udara pagi ini dingin sekali," ujar Shikamaru sembari meniup tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Shikamaru berhenti tepat di depan rumah kayu yang ia kunjungi kemarin. Tangannya mengeluarkan kunci cadangan; lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

Masuk ke rumah, lalu melepas sepatu dan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan. Tidak lupa, ia juga melepas jaket yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya dari terjangan salju.

_**Tap … tap … tap …**_

Hentakan kaki Shikamaru pada lantai kayu rumah ini menggema. Mengeluarkan suara berisik pada daerah yang ia tapaki.

Langsung saja, ia menuju dapur dan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Temari.

_**Sssh …**_

Suara seduhan teh terdengar. Mengambil baki, lalu meletakkan secangkir teh di atas baki itu. Ia kembali memutar langkahnya menuju kamar Temari.

Dibukanya pintu kamar, lalu terlihatlah siluet seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan selimut menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga pundak. Posisinya membelakangi pintu.

Shikamaru masuk tanpa permisi. Ia melangkah seperti biasa, lalu meletakkan baki dengan secangkir teh itu di atas meja yang dekat dengan tempat tidur Temari sekarang.

Tangannya terulur ke pundak Temari, membuat sang pemilik pundak terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu menatap Shikamaru.

"Shi-Shika … sudah berapa lama?" Temari mengusap kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Bangkit dengan susah payah untuk membuat posisi duduk.

"Baru saja. Ini, aku bawakan kau obat dari Sakura," tangan Shikamaru terulur kembali dengan sebutir obat untuk Temari.

Tangan Temari mengambil obat dari jemari lentik Shikamaru yang mengapit obat itu dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Lalu memakan butiran kecil berwarna putih dengan sekejap.

"Aku juga membawakanmu teh. Barusan aku membuatnya," kembali, Shikamaru memberikan Temari teh hangat.

"Aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu. Maaf," menundukkan kepalanya, Temari memohon maaf.

"Bukan masalah," kata Shikamaru, "asalkan kau sembuh, itu sudah cukup."

"Kau pacar terbaikku," mata Temari berkaca-kaca.

Tangan Temari bergetar ketika ia akan meraih cangkir teh dari baki yang Shikamaru bawa. Sayangnya, tangannya yang gemetar terlalu semu untuk Shikamaru sadari.

Temari yang masih bergetar dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan getaran dari tangannya itu lalu menggenggam dengan lemah cangkir berisi teh. Saat ia merasa sanggup mengangkat cangkir itu—ternyata ia salah.

Cangkirnya terjatuh bersama dengan teh yang kini berserakan di lantai kayu rumah ini.

_**Prang!**_

Mata Shikamaru dan Temari membelalak lebar. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Temari yang masih terpaku dengan posisi tangan kanan yang tadi menggenggam cangkir teh.

Apakah sekarang ia mulai kehilangan kontrol tangan kanannya sendiri? Apakah ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya sendiri?

Mata Temari kembali berkaca-kaca, lalu ia menggeleng cepat. Tangan kanannya terasa kembali bisa ia gerakkan. Dengan perlahan, ia turunkan tangan kanannya, lalu tersenyum kecut ke arah Shikamaru yang menatapnya khawatir.

"A-ahahaha … tanganku hanya kepleset saja kok, Shikamaru. Kau tidak usah khawatir," Temari berupaya menenangkan Shikamaru yang kini tengah khawatir akan kondisinya.

"Te-Temari … apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru meragukan kondisi Temari.

"Tidak Shikamaru. Aku baik-baik saja. Oke?" Temari tersenyum lemah lalu kembali berbaring pada tempat tidurnya.

"Beristirahatlah yang cukup, Temari. Aku tidak ingin besok kau jatuh sakit dan melaksanakan misi dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini," tutur Shikamaru dengan nada yang lembut dan mengusap kening Temari dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kakak. Bagaimana kondisimu?" Gaara yang tadi tengah sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas pekerjaannya dari Suna kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Temari.

Ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena mendengar sesuatu yang pecah dari kamar Temari. Karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kakaknya, ia menemui Temari.

"Sudah lebih baik, Gaara. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang tadi, oke?" Temari tersenyum lemah saat mengatakan hal ini.

Sesungguhnya, ia merasa badannya lebih buruk daripada yang sebelumnya. Namun, ia 'tak ingin sang adik menjadi khawatir dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Shika, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang untuk menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan kau bawa besok," nasihat Temari kepada Shikamaru.

"_Urusai_! Apa semua perempuan yang ada di dunia ini itu cerewet, ya. Padahal aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu," Shikamaru melembut di nada akhir.

Temari melayangkan tinjuan kecil pada lengan Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru memekik kecil.

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama perempuan! Perempuan itu bukan aku saja, tau!" Temari balas membentak Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, Temari. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja yang nyaman, oke? Aku ada urusan dengan Ino dan Choji. _Ja_!" Shikamaru mengecup ringan kening kekasihnya lalu melenggang pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru Nara," bisik Gaara saat Shikamaru lewat di sampingnya.

"Hm," lalu dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Shikamaru.

+_Winter_+

Ruangan _Hokage_ kini dihuni oleh enam orang ninja yang akan ditugaskan untuk mencari Sasuke dan seorang _Hokage_ yang memimpin desa Konoha.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Sai, dan Gaara. Keenam ninja tersebut yang akan mencari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nah, anak-anak. Waktu istirahat kalian sudah habis. Mengerti misi masing-masing 'kan? Sekarang, berangkat!" titah Kakashi.

"_Hai_!" lalu mereka semua menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih di ruangan kecil itu.

_**Boff!**_

Begitu mereka menghilang, Kakashi mengeluarkan buku _Icha Icha Paradise_ lalu membacanya dengan tekun.

+_Winter_+

Mereka berenam berlari menerobos hutan dengan cepat. Naruto yang sedang bersemangat memimpin. Menerobos salju yang kini menyelimuti hampir seluruh hutan. Mantel yang mereka gunakan berkibar menangkap angin.

Temari tampak pada barisan paling belakang. Wajahnya merah dan selalu terbatuk-batuk kecil. Suaranya ditelan oleh hembusan angin dengan salju yang kuat.

Shikamaru yang menyadarinya, memperlambat laju larinya dan menunggu Temari.

"_Daijobu ka_?" tanya Shikamaru saat memperhatikan wajah Temari yang kini berubah pucat.

"_Daijobu_," sahut Temari menenangkan Shikamaru.

"Temari … apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" kini Shikamaru menekankan nada suaranya pada kalimat 'baik-baik saja'.

"Tentu saja, Shikamaru. Ayolah, Naruto sudah jauh!" Temari mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan khawatir, lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Gaara otomatis berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak yakin kita dapat menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik," gumam Shikamaru, "dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, hanya akan merepotkan kita."

Temari berhenti, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pundak Shikamaru.

Menghela napas sebentar, lalu menatap Shikamaru.

"Percaya padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Temari.

Desahan terdengar dari bibir Shikamaru sebagai respon.

"Merepotkan. Perempuan itu susah dimengerti," keluh Shikamaru lalu mulai berlari.

"Hee? Jadi kita berhenti untuk hal tidak penting seperti ituuuu?" Naruto memprotes.

_**Bletak!**_

"Diam kau, Naruto _baka_! Kau tidak mengerti!" bentak Sakura sembari melayangkan pukulan ganasnya pada kepala Naruto.

"_Ittai_!" pekik Naruto lalu mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang sakit.

Sai tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua timnya itu. Gaara hanya terdiam—memikirkan nasib kakak perempuannya.

+_Winter_+

Terdapat jalan bercabang dua yang tertutupi salju. Pepohonan berwarna putih diselimuti salju dengan ketebalan yang bisa dikatakan tidak normal. Musim salju dadakan ini memang tergolong tidak normal.

"Aaah! Merepotkan! Padahal kalau tidak ada salju, aku bisa melihat tanda-tanda yang biasanya tertera di pohon atau rerumputan! Sekarang semuanya putih! Huuh!" omel Naruto entah pada siapa.

Shikamaru yang cerdas, mulai menyusun rencana.

"Kita bagi jadi dua kelompok saja. Kau, Sakura, dan Sai ke arah sana. Sedangkan, aku, Gaara, dan Temari ke arah sini. Setelah mendengar suara ledakan—entah dari kelompok mana—segera kembali ke tempat asal dan berjalan menuju cabang yang satunya. Mengerti?" ujar Shikamaru member pengarahan.

"_Hai_!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu membuka bibirnya dan berkata, "Berpencar!"

Kedua kelompok itu lalu menyusuri jalan yang merupakan bagian mereka.

+_Winter_+

Gaara, Temari, dan Shikamaru terlihat berusaha menerobos salju. Kini, 'tak hanya terbatuk kecil. 'Tak jarang, Temari juga terbatuk keras hingga menyebabkan Shikamaru kian khawatir.

"Terdapat dua jalan," gumam Gaara tenang sembari menunjuk dua jalan dengan bergantian.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Temari dengan ka—"

"Tidak. Aku sendiri," dengan tenang, Gaara memotong perkataan Shikamaru, "sedangkan, Kakakku bersamamu. Kau jauh lebih bisa menjaga Kakakku."

Shikamaru tercengang mendengar perkataan Gaara. Temari hanya terbatuk-batuk—entah ia mendengarkan atau tidak.

"Aku akan lewat sini. Jaga Kakakku," ujar Gaara sembari berlari menuju jalan yang ia pilih.

Shikamaru mengangguk walau ia tahu Gaara tidak melihatnya dan menatap ke arah Temari.

"Ayo, ke arah situ," tuntun Shikamaru.

"Emh!" disambut anggukan dari Temari.

Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan.

Shikamaru berlari kecil untuk menyamai derap langkah Temari. Setiap mereka menapaki kaki di atas salju, terkadang tenggelam tertelan salju. Membuat langkah mereka terasa sangat berat. Tamparan angin mengecup kasar wajah dan tubuh mereka berdua. Dengan ganas. Membuat mereka menggigil kedinginan—terutama Temari.

Gemeletuk gigi beradu menggema. Dengan keadaan yang terbilang—miris. Dan menyakitkan. Temari berjuang menembus deruan angin berbekal salju yang ganas. Menusuk tulang dalam raga. Membuat hati sang _Pangeran_ tersentuh.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ada apa lagi, Shika?" dengan bosan, Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Pakai ini," Shikamaru mengulurkan syal. "Syal milik ibuku. Pakailah."

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu," dengan sungkan, Temari menerima syal Shikamaru lalu mengenakannya pada leher jenjangnya.

Mengangkat bahu, Shikamaru menjawab, "Kewajiban sebagai pacar yang baik, 'kan?"

"Hahaha …." Temari tertawa.

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan," ajak Shikamaru setelah melihat kondisi Temari yang sepertinya sudah membaik.

"Iya!" balas Temari semangat.

Mereka berlari kembali. Mengabaikan kaki mereka yang kadang tenggelam di antara jutaan Kristal salju berwarna putih. 'Tak peduli sengatan kedinginan yang menusuk tulang.

Shikamaru meninggalkan Temari di belakang. Ia terlalu bersemangat dalam berlari.

_**Syung!**_

_**Wussh!**_

_**Trang!**_

Sebuah suara kunai dilempar terdengar. Lalu disusul dengan suara kibasan kipas raksasa. Diiringi dengan suara senjata bertabrakan. Hembusan angin dari kipas raksasa itu menerpa Shikamaru. Menabrak pohon dengan kasar. Menggugurkan tiap sisa daun yang melekat pada pohon seputih kertas itu.

"Shikamaru! Penyerangaaan!" pekik Temari dari kejauhan.

"Ukh! Payah!" dengan paksa, Shikamaru berbalik arah.

Kakinya tenggelam dalam salju saat ia menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan. Membuat Shikamaru terlambat sepersekian detik.

_**Syung!**_

Kunai kembali dilayangkan ke arah kening Temari secara vertikal. Dengan cekatan, Shikamaru meraih kunai dari kantungnya lalu melemparkan kunai itu secara horizontal. Membuat kunai yang akan mengenai Temari terpental.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Temari memekik histeris.

"Temari! Tenangkan dirimu!" titah Shikamaru.

"_Ha-hai_!" sahut Temari gemetar lalu meraih kipasnya.

Ninja-ninja menggunakan masker datang menyerang. Terdapat tiga ninja. Yang satu bersenjatakan _shuriken_, yang satu lagi rantai, dan yang terakhir kunai.

Tentu saja, ketiga ninja itu tidak mengimbangi kekuatan Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Temari, kau menyerang yang menggunakan kunai itu, sedangkan aku akan menyerang dan menahan mereka menggunakan pengikat bayangan. Jadi—Awas Temari!" dengan cekatan, Shikamaru melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Temari lalu membawa Temari ke bawah agar terhindar dari _Shuriken_ yang dilempar.

"Cepat bertindak!" Shikamaru ternyata sudah mengikat si pemegang _shuriken_ karena tanpa sadar, _shuriken_ yang dilemparnya membentuk bayangan. Lalu, dengan mudahnya Shikamaru membagi tiga bayangannya hingga pemegang rantai dan kunai juga terkena jurus Shikamaru.

"Jurus pengikat bayangan; sukses. Giliranmu, Temari!" Shikamaru kembali memberikan pengarahan.

"_Hai_!" meraih kipas, lalu mengayunkannya.

"_Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai_!" pekik Temari lalu tercipta sayatan-sayatan merobek tiap inci yang angin itu lewati.

Mengoyak tubuh lawan hingga menyebabkan darah mengucur dari sayatan yang terbentuk.

_**Syung!**_

Sebuah panah melesat dengan cepat menuju Temari. Membuat Temari yang tengah menyelesaikan jurusnya tidak mengetahui keberadaan panah itu.

Namun, Shikamaru menyadarinya.

"Temari! Di belakangmu!" terlambat, Shikamaru yang masih mengikat bayangan ketiga ninja itu tidak mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_**Crash!**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Temari.

Darah tercecer dari sumber luka. Temari ambruk dari posisi berdirinya. Kini ia berlutut dengan kedua tangan bertumpu dan menyangga tubuhnya.

Sayang, bukan Temari yang terluka. Namun …

_Shikamaru Nara_ …

Ia menggenggam kepala panah tepat sebelum mengenai tubuh Temari. Membuat telapak tangan kanannya terluka cukup parah karena sayatan dan gaya dorong dari panah itu. Temari ambruk karena ia kelelahan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Temari kembali meraih kipasnya dengan terbatuk-batuk lalu mengibaskannya ke arah pohon tempat panah berasal.

_**Wrussshh!**_

_**Brukk!**_

Terdengar suara seseorang yang terjatuh. Dapat dipastikan, nyawa pemilik panah itu tidak tertolong.

Shikamaru melemparkan panah pada genggamannya. 'Tak peduli akan telapak tangan kanannya yang terluka. 'Tak peduli akan rasa sakit yang menyerang telapak tangannya tanpa henti, ia berlari ke arah Temari untuk memastikan kondisi sang _putri_ baik-baik saja.

Temari tampak kelelahan dan lemas. Ia berdiri dengan tumpuan kipasnya. Tidak ingin Shikamaru khawatir, ia tersenyum.

"Hehehe … aku menghabiskan semuanya, Shikamaru!" canda Temari.

Shikamaru telah berada di hadapan Temari, lalu mengerutkan dahinya dan menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Temari … sudur bibirmu …" ibu jarinya menyentuh sudut bibir Temari yang ternodai bercak darah.

"Astaga, tadi aku tidak sengaja menggigit bibirku, Shika. Sudah, jangan khawatir," elak Temari.

Shikamaru kembali menatap Temari dengan khawatir. Tidak yakin akan perkataan Temari.

"Ah! Telapak tanganmu terluka, 'kan? Astaga … sini, aku balut," Temari mengambil perban lalu merobeknya. Melilitkan perban itu pada telapak tangan Shikamaru dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Temari," ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya, bukan masalah," Temari mengangkat kipasnya, namun tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

_**Grep!**_

Shikamaru meraih tangan Temari lalu menariknya.

"Tuh 'kan … sini, naik ke punggungku," tawar Shikamaru.

"Haaaaaaa! _Baka_ Shikamaru!" Temari melayangkan pukulan pada kepala Shikamaru.

"Auch! Jangan pukul! Nanti kalau kau jalan lalu pingsan, aku yag repot tau!" balas Shikamaru mencak-mencak.

'_Benar juga …_' pikir Temari.

Tanpa bicara lagi, ia menaiki punggung Shikamaru. Tangannya memeluk leher Shikamaru dengan perlahan.

"Haaah! Merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru.

"Eeeeh! Tadi, kau sendiri yang memintanya!" teriak Temari pada telinga Shikamaru.

"Jangan teriak-teriak! Iya-iya! Diam saja! _Urusai_!" Shikamaru kembali marah-marah.

"Hh …" Temari menghela napas lalu terdiam.

Suasana menjadi hening. Angin berhembus kian kencang.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Temari terbatuk-batuk lalu terdiam lagi.

Shikamaru mencium bau anyir darah dan rasa basah pada pundaknya.

Saat ia melirik ke arah Temari, darah mengaliri jaket _chunin_nya lalu meluncur ke pundaknya. Darah itu berasal dari bibir Temari.

Shikamaru panik. Suhu tubuh Temari terasa meningkat. Giginya bergemeletuk. Menandakan ada yang tidak beres. Segera saja, Shikamaru mencari tempat peristirahatan yang bagus.

Terdapat batu besar yang terasa begitu hangat. Shikamaru mengeluarkan kunai dengan kertas peledak yang melekat. Dilemparkannya kunai itu ke arah batu.

_**Bledar!**_

Suara ledakan itu meruntuhkan batu hingga membentuk gua yang cukup untuk dua orang.

Shikamaru masuk ke gua itu dengan membopong Temari yang kini dalam kondisi 'tak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan, ia sandarkan tubuh Temari pada dinding gua. Salju-salju berjatuhan dengan sangat deras di luar sana. Membuat Shikamaru menggigil kedinginan.

Shikamaru melihat tubuh Temari memucat akibat kedinginan. Dengan segera, ia merengkuh tubuh Temari. Berusaha menyalurkan semua kehangatan yang ia miliki untuk kekasihnya.

"Temari … sadarlah …" pinta Shikamaru sembari memejamkan matanya yang terasa berair.

"Shi-Shika … maru …" terbata-bata, Temari mengucapkan nama Shikamaru.

"Temari!" seru Shikamaru lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haha … hahahah … maaf, Shikamaru. Aku membuatmu kesusahan. Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Temari terbatuk-batuk.

Darah kembali mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak, Temari! Aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangimu. Karena aku ingin melindungimu. Karena aku—mencintaimu, Temari. Aku ingin kau bersanding di sampingku dengan gaun putih. Di atas altar bersama pendeta. Suatu saat nanti … kau mau 'kan?" butiran air mata mulai terbentuk pada sudut mata Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Jangan menangis! Kau itu laki-laki. Uhuk! Uhuk!" Temari mengusap air mata Shikamaru yang akan terjatuh. Temari terbatuk-batuk lagi. Kali ini darah dengan jelas keluar dari celah bibirnya yang terbuka saat batuk.

Mata Temari menjadi sayu. Pandangannya buram. Keseimbangannya goyah.

"TEMARI!" teriak Shikamaru saat melihat kekasihnya 'tak sadarkan diri.

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari yang terasa dingin. Air mata dengan deras menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Beberapa tetes air matanya terjatuh pada tangan Temari.

Mata Temari mengeluarkan air mata. Di bibirnya terbentuk senyuman abadi.

"Kau mendengarku, 'kan, Temari? Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Temari! Bahkan … aku rela meninggalkan dunia ini untukmu," ucap Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari dengan erat.

"Kau dengar? Biarkan aku menangis kali ini saja, Temari. Biarkan … aku janji, saat kau sudah bangun nanti, aku akan tersenyum. Aku tidak akan mengatakan merepotkan. Aku tidak akan menjadi pemalas. Aku akan menjadi yang kau inginkan. Asalkan kau bangun … Temari …" Shikamaru mengucapkan semua yang ia pendam dalam hatinya.

Denyut nadi Temari terasa melemah dalam genggaman tangan Shikamaru. Napas Temari 'tak berhembus lagi.

Temari telah tiada.

_Kau mendengarku, 'kan, Temari? Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Temari! Bahkan … aku rela meninggalkan dunia ini untukmu …_

+Winter—_Omake_+

Shikamaru kini berdiri sembari menggenggam pinggiran jembatan**[1]**. Menatap refleksinya pada air sungai yang mengalir.

_**Clik … clik … clik …**_

Sesuatu terjatuh menghujam aliran sungai itu. Shikamaru 'tak tahu apa yang terjatuh ke sana. Apakah salju atau … _air matanya_?

_Sedikit dorongan lagi, maka kau akan melupakan rasa sakitmu ini selamanya._

_Sedikit dorongan lagi, maka kau akan kehilangan penderitaanmu selamanya._

_Sedikit dorongan lagi, maka kau akan bertemu dengan __**Temari**__._

_Sedikit lagi …_

_**Byur!**_

+Winter+

"Shikamaruuuuuuu!" Choji meraung melihat tubuh sahabatnya terbujur kaku berwarna biru pucat.

Ino terisak-isak. Dan orangtuanya masih belum percaya.

Shikamaru Nara kini berbaring menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Senyum indah terukir di wajahnya. Matanya tertutup damai. Melambangkan ketenangan pikirannya di alam sana. Bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang sudah satu tahun meninggalkannya.

Ia bahagia, walau itu menandakan akhir dari kehidupannya. Akhir dari cerita kehidupannya yang panjang.

"_Bahkan … aku rela meninggalkan dunia ini untukmu …"_

—_**Owari.**_

**[1]:** Tau jembatan yang tempatnya Lee merenung waktu kakinya masih patah*?* yang Sakura dateng nemenin itulooooh! Tau 'kan? #apasih_**  
><strong>_

_Author's time!_

Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiha! Lama 'tak jumpa kawan-kawan FNI (khususnya ShikaTema)!

Pasti sudah lupa sama Iin yah? Itulho~ yang buat _My Best Day Ever_ itu~ #promositerselubung #woy

Yak, mari kita balas review terlebih dahulu untuk fic My Best Day Ever!

* * *

><p>Login: <strong>Grth, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Sketsa Gelap, vialensana, The Portal Transmission-19<strong> sudah dibalas via PM :D

* * *

><p><strong>Micon<strong>: Yeah! I love too! Yosh! Sankyu reviewnya!

* * *

><p><strong>Kowagame Not Login<strong>: Sankyuuuu~ aih, sayangnya daku bukan produser ._.

Sankyu reviewnya~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Rokkachan<strong>: Makasih~ iya … hehehe :D

Sankyuuuuuuu!

Siiip~

* * *

><p>Sankyu reviewnya :D<p>

Osh! Selesai sesi balas review, mari kita ke sesi curcol*?*

Fic abal ini mana ada sedihnya! ;A; sok sedih deh -,-

Ini untuk perayaan satu tahun Iin di FFn \(^0^)/

Jangan lupa ya buat kunjungin dua fic Iin yang lain di Fandom berikut ini untuk merayakan satu tahun Iin:

Eyeshield 21, HiruMamo.

Genre: _Fantasy, Romance._

Rating: _T._

Title: _Demon's Life._

Summary: Di sebuah kastil besar nan gelap hiduplah seorang iblis ganas dengan gigi layaknya drakula, berinisial HY. Rambutnya bermodel spike, kuku-kukunya tajam yang pasti dengan sigap dapat menerkam mangsanya kapan saja/"Kau harus menjadi iblis sejati, Youichi!"/

* * *

><p>Vocaloid, LenRin.<p>

Genre: _Family, Romance_.

Rating: _T_.

Title: _My Everything_.

Summary: Hidup sebagai orang yang berkecukupan, memenuhi segalanya dengan mengorbankan waktu yang seharusnya digunakan bersama keluarga. Hingga terlahir dua kembar yang dikatakan _Si Kembar yang Jenius. _Namun, akankah semuanya berjalan sesuai jalur?/ "Sayangnya, perasaan kita itu … terlarang, bukan?"/

_See ya at the next story!_


End file.
